


Truth or Dare

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Quarantine, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Set as if Covid quarantine happened during their junior year. Beca realizes her feelings for Chloe during games of truth or dare.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan fiction. Constructive criticism wanted. Didn’t use a beta so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Happy Pride Month! 🌈

This is the fourth week of quarantine and while I like to think I have grown a lot since freshmen year, I have officially reached my fill with group time. A girl can only handle so much time surrounded by the same 10 people; I absolutely yearn for some time by myself. Some time to mix in solitude and work out my thoughts. My very confusing thoughts about Chloe. They haven’t gotten any clearer spending 24/7 with her for the past month. There have been several times where I have had to stop myself from doing something stupid, like twirl my fingers in her crimson hair, or grabbing her by the back of her neck and crashing my lips into hers. To say the least, I have got it bad. 

I rolled my eyes as the Bella’s sit in a circle. At some point tonight, we decided to drink, and before you know it there was a small party going with just us and someone suggested truth or dare. Everyone was tired of being cooped up and readily agreed, everyone except for me. My thoughts went to last hood night and the last game of truth or dare I had played. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were all crowded in the Trebles backyard. Partying and celebrating the start of new school year and the new recruits. Before I knew it the night had passed and only the Treble’s and Bella’s remained sitting in a circle still nursing drinks. Things had been weird between me and Jesse for the last 6 months. I couldn’t quite put my finger on why I wasn’t happy but he had started to notice. In the back of my mind I knew it had something to do with Chloe but I wasn’t ready to tackle that train of thought. 

One of the Treble’s suggested truth or dare and everyone was drunk enough to agree. I normally didn’t like the game, because someone almost always dared me and Chloe to kiss. They were generally innocent pecks, but enough for me and Jesse to argue about when we were alone later. I was way past my alcohol limit tonight and was actually looking forward to the inevitable dare. I felt a moment of guilt looking across the circle at Jesse, but I chugged the rest of my drink to not think about it. 

We played for a while and finally one of the new Treble recruits asked me truth or dare. I responded with dare. 

“I dare you to French kiss your co-captain.” There were whoops and hollers from most of the group, but I looked up at Jesse and he was mad. He shoved the new recruit, but in away that seemed playful. I could tell but the look of his face it wasn’t. 

Before I could respond, drunk Chloe jumped in my lap, and attached her face to mine. I had no time to think before her tongue slipped into my mouth and I made an audible groan. My hands tangled in her hair. I had never felt that way from a kiss before. I was on fire and I wanted more. Eventually, the whoops and whistles from everyone broke us out of our trance and Chloe Beale gazed at me with hooded eyes, tousled hair, and her eyes darker than I had ever seen them. It was the sexiest thing I had ever had the pleasure of looking upon. Before I could process that, a panicked expression formed on her gorgeous face and she hurriedly scrambled off of my lap. She seemed to sober up quickly and avoided my gaze. After everyone else settled down, I chanced a glance at Jesse but he wasn’t in the group anymore. 

I sprang up to follow him. I caught up to him in the backyard and I went to touch him, but he pulled away. He whipped around, “Don’t touch me. I can’t do this anymore, Beca.”

“So, what? We are breaking up over a game of truth or dare?” I asked starting to get agitated. 

“No, we are breaking up because you are in love with Chloe. But refuse to admit it to yourself or me. Or her for that matter. You always choose her over me, and you’ve never kissed me the way you kissed her back there! And—-“

He was yelling at this point and I tried to quiet him down, “Jesse, not so loud, please.” His words still ringing in my ear. I wanted to tell him he was wrong I wasn’t in love with Chloe, but I couldn’t. I realized I was in love with her. I couldn’t even pinpoint when exactly it happened. 

He softened his face for a moment, and did lower his volume. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch the girl I love, love someone else. It’s killing me.” 

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” And that’s all I could say before quietly walking off back to the Bella house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never told anyone why we broke up. I have kept this secret to myself for the last 7 months. I was doing well with it until the quarantine started at the end of March. Now more than ever, Chloe is everywhere. She is cuddly and flirty and I smell her on my pillow cases and hoodies but I can’t have her the way I want. I can’t ruin our friendship. She is too important to me for that. Besides, I know Chloe would never feel the same way about me. I sometimes get my hopes up with how she acts. Then I remind myself that’s just Chloe. I remember how after our kiss at hood night she avoided me until Amy let it slip up Jesse and me broke up to the rest of the Bellas. She came crashing in my room like the same old Chloe who didn’t know personal boundaries and like she hadn’t avoided me for 3 whole days. I just assumed the kiss made her uncomfortable, so we never spoke of it again. 

We had been playing truth or dare for an hour or so and me and chloe both only chose truth. It’s normal for me, but Chloe is usually the dare type of girl. I wonder if she is avoiding it because she doesn’t want the kiss dare to happen. I try not to get in my feelings because I was avoiding it too. Even if it was for different reasons. 

“Oi, Beca, I said truth or dare,” Amy yelled across the circle. 

I rolled my eyes, “Truth.” 

“Ugh, you skinny bitches are being boring tonight.” She taps her finger on chin. “Okay, Shawshank, I got something” Then a look happens across Amy’s face to where I suddenly wanted to change my answer to dare. Before I could interrupt, “What is something you have never told Chloe?”

I turned my head to the right to look at chloe, her red hair was cascading down in waves. She is so beautiful it makes my chest hurt. We sat close together with our thighs pressed against one another. Chloe giggles and it is one of my favorite sounds. She turns her head towards me, bright blue eyes shining with whatever drink Amy mixed up for tonight. She is close enough that I can make out the clusters of freckles spread across her cheeks. Her face was all natural. Not a trace of make up. I think she has never been more beautiful. “Becs tells me everything, so you just wasted a turn, Amy.” She grabbed my thigh and squeezed, “Isn’t that right, Becs?”

I immediately stiffened and she felt it. I kept trying to form words but nothing would come out of my gaping mouth. I willed myself to look at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion, and her eyes instantly sobered. Then a look of complete hurt overtook her features. “What haven’t you told me, Beca?” 

I gulped. It’s now or never. I guess it was the liquor that gave me courage, but I blurted out, “I’m in love with you.”

She looked like a deer in the headlights. A moment where she was frozen in time. I’m pretty sure that look will taunt me for the rest of my life. I felt my heart splinter in my chest. I covered my mouth with my hands, surprised with myself that I actually uttered those words. For once, every single Bella was quiet. I couldn’t handle the silence anymore and I jumped to my feet and ran out the front door. It was easily 2 o’clock in the morning and it’s not like anything was open because of the covid. I slunk to the side of the of the house, face buried in my hands. What the fuck did I just do? 

I don’t know how long I have been out here before I hear feet approaching and the familiar scent of Chloe envelope my senses. “Chlo, don’t” I sob out.

She sits down beside me, but I can’t bring myself to look her. A minute passes before she asks, “how long?” It was so quiet, so uncharacteristically Chloe that it made me look at her. 

“Chloe, please, just forget—“

She interrupts me, and asks louder this time, “How long have you been in love with me, Beca?” 

I looked down at my feet, “I think I have always been in love with you. I just didn’t realize it until the last hood night.”

She didn’t respond, she just sits there looking pensive.“ I can’t handle the silence between us. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re the most important person in my life. I know you are uncomfortable, so let’s just forg—“

“Activities fair.” She interrupts me again. 

I turn to face her, “what?”

She angles her body towards me, “I’ve been in love with you since the activities fair.” 

I gasp not expecting those words. “But you acted so weird after that kiss. I thought you were disgusted.”

“I was but not for the reason you think. I was embarrassed. I attacked you like an animal in front of our friends and your boyfriend, Beca. I felt like I violated you and our friendship.” Her hand found its way to my thigh while she talked. It felt like fire was coming from her fingertips. 

“Jesse broke up with me because of that kiss.” I mutter. 

“I’m sorry, B—“

I interrupt her this time. “I’m not. You didn’t violate anything. I wanted the kiss to happen and Jesse knew it. I waited that entire game for someone to dare one of us. He should have broken up with me. Besides, if it wasn’t for him breaking up with me, I wouldn’t have allowed myself to realize my full feelings for you. And plus, it helped me realize I’m like a lot gay, dude.” 

This causes a chuckle to escape from her full, pink lips. My eyes stare at her lips as her tongue darts out to wet them. And I finally reach out to grab the nape of her neck and pull her towards me like I’ve wanted to for the past month. I whisper, “I don’t want to waste anymore time.” Then our lips crash against each other, and it so much better than the last one. There was no crowd around us; It is just me and her and the dark. Kissing her felt like electricity was flowing through my body and her hands on my body felt like pure sunshine. We kiss until oxygen is an issue. I pull away from her in a kiss struck daze. I finally open eyes to see the same dark orbs I saw 7 months ago. Her lips are swollen and she removes a hand from my body to run it through her red curls. 

The only words my brain allowing to escape is, “Wow, you’re so beautiful.” 

She beams at me and rises to her feet, extending an hand to help me up. She tangles our fingers in mine and practically drags me into the house. She doesn’t even slow down through the living room full of whistling Bella’s, not stopping until we are outside of her bedroom door. She turns to me and bites her lip before kissing me again. This was more sloppy and needy than our kiss outside. She blindly reaches for the door handle pulling me inside with her, our lips never separating. I gasp once more at the look and feeling of Chloe Beale taking me to her bed. Truth or dare may be my favorite game.


End file.
